


Cat got your tongue?

by That_peach_anon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bruises, Cats, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_peach_anon/pseuds/That_peach_anon
Summary: Roman was a dashing young man (read as secret witch), sought after for his beauty and impossible charm. But looks aren’t all that compose a human being, and Roman grew bitter at all the suitors he got for only his looks. Was it too much to ask to meet someone who loved him for his looks AND personality?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Cat got your tongue?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome! Feel free to bully me if I misspell anything :)  
> My Tumblr: @that-peach-anon

_Roman was a dashing young man (read as a secret witch), sought after for his beauty and impossible charm. But looks aren’t all that compose a human being, and Roman grew bitter at all the suitors he got for only his looks. Was it too much to ask to meet someone who loved him for his looks AND personality?  
_

_He used to complain to his brother and friend, both who were like him. They shared his sorrow, both also deeply saddened by the fact that their suitors only wanted them for their looks (well, for Patton’s looks anyways, Remus just constantly scared people away and he got fed up).  
_

_So all three made up a plan. They would disguise themselves as animals and wander around, trying to find someone who they wished to pursue a relationship with. And so they did, Roman as a cat, Remus as an octopus and Patton as a frog.  
_

_But not wishing to have people be nice to them only so they’d be able to date them, the trio lied, stating that the animals were their pets, a key tied around each of their necks. They promised that whoever was able to grab the key would have the right to date the “pet’s” respective owner.  
_

_And so began the game. All cats, frogs and octopi were considered sacred, not to be harmed or mistreated. The animals would be taken in, not even one found running on the street, hungry or hurt. Cats were constantly groomed, frogs had large ponds and octopi had gigantic saltwater tanks.  
_

_But the three boys were not this foolish. They hid in the shadows, watching the humans as they ran around and lived their lives, some being kind and other being cruel. Some only wished to find love for looks, others didn’t want to find love, happily living without any sort of romantic relationship. Others, only were kind to animals, lashing out at people and being rude, others viewed themselves as better than animals, hurting creatures and using false sweetness around other people.  
_

_After a few weeks, Roman knew of most people, their habits, personalities and true way of being. But yet he remained unsatisfied, not finding any person he liked. His brother and friend had both found one, a professor called Logan and a lawyer called Janus.  
_

_They were both happy, yet Roman was left to his own vices, lost in the sorrow of not finding someone to love. This sadness had blinded him one day, making him miss a jump. But maybe he should be happy, because this missed jump was a window of opportunity._

\---

Roman was once again in a roof, green slit eyes scanning the city, searching for someone that caught his eye. On his left sat a small tree frog, his right occupied by a dark green octopus.  


“When are you going to actually choose someone, bro-bro? We’ve been disguised for weeks! Just fuck someone already and get it over with!” Remus complained, eyes moving sporadically.  


“That’s not how it works, Remus! I don’t want someone to just-“, If Roman was human he’d probably be blushing, “I want someone that will love me for my personality, not for my looks!”  


“I’m sure you’ll find that special someone someday, kiddo!” Patton spoke up, tongue darting out to lick his eyeball.  


“First of all, thank you, Padre! Also, can you stop doing that thing with your tongue? It’s gross.” He spoke up, ears twitching on the top of his head.  


“I think it’s cool!” Remus chimed in, tentacles moving to hit his brother.  


“Thank you, Remus!” Patton exclaimed, turning over to face the twins. “Kiddo, I hate to just leave, but I simply have to hop!”  


“Yes, yes, we know! You have to meet up with the nerd of your dreams!” Roman proclaimed dramatically, using his tail to hit Patton, slime now coating the fur. With a shriek, Roman swung his tail around, hitting his brother, making more slime gather at the fuzz.  


“Aren’t you going to give your key to nerdy wolverine today?” Remus shouted, suckers attached to the building’s walls. “That’s like giving him your virginity!”  


“Remus!” His companions squawked, Roman looking offended while Patton felt embarrassment pool in his stomach.  


“That’s so terrible! Don’t say that, it sounds dirtier than what it really is!” Patton complained, looking down.  


“I’m sorry for my brother, Patton. But is it true? Are you really giving your key to someone else?” Roman asked, using his still dirty tail to hit Remus, making the octopus fall back in surprise.  


“Guess you’ll just have to find out, kiddo!” Patton laughed out, hopping forward, using his small feet to grab onto the building’s side.  


“That’s not fair!” Roman whined, staring at the slowly disappearing blue dot. Laughing, Patton started climbing down the building, small fingers pads allowing him to stick to the wall.  


“I’ll see you two later! Bye!” Was the last thing Patton said before disappearing. The two brothers stood next to each other, the octopus’ tentacles still swinging around wildly.  


“Well, bro-bro, as much as I’d love to stay here, I really should be going! There’s a snake I need to ‘meet up’ with, if you know what I mean.” That being said, the octopus shot two tentacles forward, imitating a slingshot as he threw himself forward, the force allowing him to fly for a few seconds. While in the air, Remus would grab branches or poles, swinging himself like a monkey would.  


Sighing, Roman got up, stretching his feline body. Now standing up, Roman leaned forward, preparing to jump. Unfortunately, due to miscalculation, Roman stepped on the slime left behind by his brother, causing him to slip. The slip made him plummet down, paws flailing in the air in an effort to grab onto something. In his panic, Roman didn’t notice the metal bars of a railing, slamming his hind paw with such force that it harmed his ankle.  


Meowing in pain, the cat alarmed a man sitting in his balcony, who immediately threw himself forward, arms stretching out to catch the falling tabby. Thanks to only a few seconds, Virgil was able to grab the cat in his arms, similar to how you would a football. With adrenaline still coursing in his veins, Virgil pulled Roman to his chest, falling back in the process.  


With the feline still clutched close to his chest, Virgil hit his back against the wall, pain blooming bright and intense in his shoulder blades, back and back of arms. Ignoring the concentrated feeling, Virgil looked down, noticing how the cat seemed to push against his chest, fighting to be let go. Holding him with one arm, Virgil used his other limb to raise himself, feeling a jolt of unadulterated pain in his joint.  


The agony in his back was promptly ignored, free hand being used to open his balcony door, arm releasing the ball of fur from his grasp. Roman instantly dashed forward, scrambling to find a hiding spot, too jacked up in adrenaline to notice the damage on one of his back legs. With a grunt of pain, Virgil slammed the glass door, allowing his body to fall forward and hit the floor. That was probably going to bruise him even more. Oh well.  


Now hidden under a couch, Roman allowed his breathing to settle, howling in pain as his, probably broken, leg buckled underneath his weight. That made Virgil huff, using all of his will to move his limbs, forcing them to stand and check on the cat.  


Dragging his feet across the floor, Virgil grimaced, closing his eyes to try and even his breathing. The howling in the background surely didn’t help. With a loud sigh, Virgil moved forward, stopping in front of his black couch. Crouching down, he stuck his hand under it, ignoring the claws and teeth digging into his arms. With a pull, he took the orange tabby from under the furniture, heaving him up into a baby hold.  


“Calm down, prissy princess, I have to check you over.” Virgil complained; hand still in the feline’s grasp, skin now broken as blood seeped down his arm from the bites and cuts. Blowing out a breath of annoyance at all the bruises that were sure to be left behind, Virgil opened his bedroom door, nudging it with his foot.  


With another kick, Virgil slammed this door as well, tired eyes scanning his bedroom. Moving forward, Virgil carefully placed the cat down, wincing as he tried to pull his hand away only for Roman to dig his nails further, worsening the cuts.  
“Can you let go now?” Virgil nearly yelled, surprised when the cat actually released him, face now looking like a kicked puppy. “Just... stay there, okay?”  


His only response was a meow. He started digging around, feeling relieved when he located a bag filled with medical instruments. Being a vet was surely coming in handy right now. Throwing the bag somewhere near the bed, Virgil banged his head against the wall, ignoring the concerned meow that came from behind him.  


Taking a deep breath, Virgil turned back around tired eyes settled on the tabby who was now staring at him. Chuckling to himself, Virgil slowly paddled over, lips tugging up into a smirk.  


“So, princess, wanna tell me why you were falling from the sky? Was it finally raining cats and dogs?” He let out a humorless chuckle, only receiving a blank stare from the feline. “Alright, alright, I’m joking. Calm your tail.”  


With a sigh, Virgil dragged his hand on his face, ignoring the black eye shadow that now coated his palm. “Alright, let me just check this out and then you can go back to being a wild cat or whatever.”  


After digging through his bag and grabbing the tools necessary, Virgil looked over Roman’s legs, frowning at the state of his left hind leg. With another sigh, Virgil put the tools back, Roman now bandaged and clean.  


“Look, princess, with the state your paw is in, you’ll have to wait a week or two before I release you back into the streets.” Virgil explained, looking over at the cat that seemed alarmed. “And since you apparently hate me, I’ll just build a set up for you outside or something.”  


And build he did. Roman watched in amazement as the man moved stuff around, taking pillows, blankets and food bowls outside. After a few minutes of setting up and constructing, Roman found himself laid down on a plush bed on the balcony. From his spot, he could still see the city, view unobstructed and clear.

\---

The days after that went by quickly. Virgil would come outside about six times a day. The first one would be to feed Roman, a few minutes later coming back to switch his bandages and check the progress. The third visit would be for “getting fresh air” as Virgil would say. He would sit outside for an hour or two and spend his time with a random hobby, like drawing, reading or completing the paperwork part of his job.  


The fourth time would be around dinner time, when Virgil brought both his and Roman’s plate outside, sitting next to the cat as he ate, talking to Roman, not really expecting an answer. The human would then go back in, complete any leftover chores before coming back outside, to again, change Roman’s bandage.  


The sixth time would be sleeping time, when Virgil brought out a blanket, his phone and some sort of warm beverage, like tea or hot chocolate. He would sit there until the early hours of the morning, quietly singing Roman lullabies or gently talking until the cat fell asleep, following suit shortly after.  


Every time Roman woke up, the vet would already be gone, balcony door open to the empty apartment, the man having left for his job. That was when Roman walked around, sniffing and moving things.  


An hour or so before Virgil came back, Roman would settle on the pillows outside, a small blue frog and green octopus settling into the balcony’s cement walls, and gush about his newly developed love interest. He got teased for it, but didn’t mind as long as he got payback in the form of teasing his friends about their respective partners.  


Apparently, both his brother and Patton had revealed themselves, pleasantly surprised when their love interests simply accepted the discovery, happy to explain that they were, in fact, quite attracted to their human forms, only, too hopeless to try and gain their affections. And Roman got tired of waiting, deciding to reveal himself to Virgil already, deciding that the emo was the person he wished to date. Besides, he’d already heard the animal doctor gush about his human form to him. The decision was set the moment Virgil said: “And his personality? Can anyone be more attractive?”  


So, when the vet came back, he was pleasantly surprised to find the orange tabby sat down in front of his door, seemingly waiting for him. “Jeez, I’m starting to think you like me, princess.” Virgil still called Roman princess, not bothering to check the animal’s gender, which Roman was grateful for.  


With a thrill, Roman spun around Virgil, weaving in between the man’s legs. Virgil simply laughed, trying to take a step forward before his foot caught on Roman, the feline jumped in jumped in the air. In an attempt to keep himself upright, Virgil tugged on the key around Roman’s neck accidentally ripping the chord.  


Closing his eyes to prepare for impact, Virgil was surprised when he instead felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, holding him in a dip. With a start, Virgil’s eyes opened, his face immediately changing color when he spotted Roman’s face inches away from his. Roman sent a smirk Virgil’s way, eyes shining with mischief.  


“What’s the matter, Storm cloud? Cat got your tongue?”


End file.
